lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff-spin and OC Compilation
I will be archiving OC pages deleted from CPW that aren't quite epic enough to warrant their own pages here. My Friend Sandra by Ezira-Rose Well. Where to begin? I guess this all started when I was in preschool. I always had trouble making friends but one day I met a girl named Sandra. She had the biggest smile I had ever seen and it filled me with happiness. But in highschool things began to change. Sandra was always nice to everyone but she soon became hostile and rude to everyone. Especially this one girl named Lily. Soon after only 3 months I was Sandra's ONLY friend. She turned hostile to the teachers but they never said anything in conferences with her parents. One time I remember Sandra had just threatened Lily and then during study hall she turned to me and gave me a smile but it wasn't a smile that filled me with happiness instead it gave me chills. I didn't like it so I took back the invitation of inviting Sandra over for a sleepover. What was strange was that she didn't seem to have cared, usually she'd ask for explanations to anything that didn't go as planned. Eventually she made me so scared that I began to stop eating with her, I had made new friends but I would often try to catch a glimpse of Sandra ever once in awhile. However I wished I had just said hi, maybe this could all have been avoided and.. I wouldn't be telling this story. During math the alarm rang and the principal announced this was a lock down. Students became scared as the principal didn't mention this was a drill which meant. This was real... As the teacher did a head count I realized one student was missing... Sandra. As soon as I mentioned her missing, students began to panic. As did the teacher, I was expecting the teacher to get worried but the students not as much. I looked out the window despite my teachers words of denial. What I saw? Well that's, it's hard to explain. It gives me chills just talking about it. There not too far down was Sandra... But it wasn't the sandra I knew. This girl was holding a knife. Smiling hysterically. She turned to me and smiled again. I screamed and fell back hitting my head. When I came to Police were everywhere. As I was escorted out to receive medical attention I caught a glimpse of a window. I will never forget what I saw. There were two bodies. One was severely beaten up and the other was bleeding from the head but, smiling. On the window was a hand print it seemed as if someone had tried desperately to get away for dear life but failed. As the medical examiners turned the smiling body around to face me. I saw the eyes, the hair and that smile. It was my friend... Sandra. After that I couldn't sleep right. Ever night i saw sandra in my dreams. But it wasn't a happy dream of us being friends, no. It was what happened that day at the school. Sandra was standing there with a knife as Lily turned a corner. Sandra however dashed away super quick, unnaturally quick. She spoke to the principal who grew frantic and put the school on lock down. She smiled hysterically as she left the principal in a state of shock and panic. She went back to the hall and grabbed Lily by the throat and threw punches to her face and body. Lily looked right at me with wide eyes pleading to make Sandra stop but I couldn't do anything. I was frozen in place. Sandra seemed to have known and took out the knife. Stabbing Lily in the stomach then throwing her to that window. Her hand creating that handprint on the window. Then Sandra turned to me and released a blood curdling scream before stabbing herself in the head. I watched as her body slumped over, she still had that hysterical grin on her face. Thats been my nightmare for years. I am in a mental ward but I can't sleep. I don't want that nightmare. The doctors say if I don't sleep soon I could become hysterically and kill myself possibly or others if I don't rest my mind. But how can I when every time I try to sleep I see Sandra's insanely large smile. The Smile of insanity. Mona the Sorceress by RedHexes Anemone Vandran, is a religious girl well, her parents mostly her father. Mona was force to obey her father's (Adam) rules. Her mother (Dorothea) was always abused by her husband. Her family Father, Adam Vandran (46) is a very religious man who only believes in God. He believes that anything he does that is God's Will. Mother, Dorothea Sue Vandran (43) is the shy kind mother type. She gave birth to eight children (Ov0). She also has Anthropophobia, Do to her husbands abusement. 1st born, Christopher Vandran (20). Not much is known about other than leaving his family for College. 2nd child, Hope-Anna "Hannah" Vandran (19). She is the smart one in the family other than Mona. Her name was going to be Hope and her middle was going to be Anna but, Adam didn't want any of his children to have middle names saying that its a sin. She also goes by and always be Hannah. 3nd child, Evangeline Vandran (18). She suffers from a "disease" if she takes medicine she might be better and might have a chance of surviving but, her father a anti-vaxx say that he will put the Lord's hands on her. She is also a twin. 4th child, Moses Vandran (18). He is secretly gay he can't tell his family or most importantly his father. If his father ever fine out, Moses is going to get beaten up by, his father. 5th child, Gideon Vandran (17). He never knew how love felt he did his own thing. No one ever ask for him and no try to bother him. 6th child, Jenica Vandran (16). She was a drug addict and she loved to party before her father found out and banned her out of his house. Making her homeless lucky she had a boyfriend at that time and she lived there ever since. 7th child, Anemone Riena Vandran (15). Is the only normal one before she found out the truth about her father. Her mother secretly gave her a middle name. Her mother was always by herself when she's giving labor. 8th child, Saul Vandran (10). The smallest of the family and the likable except you know his father. About Anemone Full name: Anemone Riena Vandran Age: 15 DOB: February 4, 2004 Eye color: Green Hair color: Dirty brown Skin color: Peach Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 134 About Anemone after the incident Eye color: Black with Red pupils Hair color: Black with white highlights Skin color: Pale Peach Abilities Telekinesis Demon Morphing Fear Inducement Teleportation Levitation Hex Bolts Durability Enhanced senses Stealth Anemone Vandran or other known as Mona the Sorceress, she is raised by religious parents. Her mother raise her to respect and obey any of her father's rules. Her father is a ungrateful brat that only use his kids to do his work and a cheapskate. Mona hated her father so much that she wanted her father to leave her. She knew it will never happened as time went by her sister Evangeline got very sick so sick she can likely died. Mona care for her sister for the past days. Until she passed away on a Sunday morning. Mona was at rage she started to cut herself but, she needed to stop she had Saul to take care of. One day, her father ask her to bring some bread. Mona mostly agreed to get away from that so called "father". Once she came back there was blood on the floor she scream so long that her father came out from his room. Mona ask "what is that!?" Mona never saw blood in her life until now. "It's nothing just clean it!". After Mona clean the blood she saw her mother covering the side of her cheek. Mona grab her mother's hand off the cheek she saw a bruise. Mona was angry if you wanted to shout her father but, her mother stop her. Days went the same with her father beating up her mother, but things start to change he started beating up his kids. Hannah got the worst punishment and Gideon committed suicide when he was sexually raped by one of his fathers friends. Adam didn't care that he died or got raped, he needed the money. One day, Hannah got tired of it and yell at her father telling him that your just using us for money and that he never loved them. Adam beat her up so badly Mona knew she needed to leave. She grab Saul and they both started running without looking both sides of the road they both got ran over. Mona woke up in the hospital a miracle she thought she know her father let her. Next to her is her mother crying. She ask what's wrong the mother reply that her brother is dead. That he died in his coma, after returning home for father yell for going to the hospital. She didn't care about him she care about Saul she knew what her father hated. While on Sunday her parents and the remaining siblings went to church. She draw a pentagram in her wooden floors. Holding a Witchcraft book in her mind she thought it was a good joke. After church ended Adam return home with a horrible face seeong his own daughter with demonic items. He called her a Witch and over and over again before getting a Barbed wire in his shed. Mona told him it was a joke and to stop" Adam didn't hesitated and grab her kicking her down to her knees and use the barbed wire and tied her neck and then her mouth. He put on her back and just pulled the wire Mona cry so long everyone saw and no one helped her. Blood started dripping on the floor where the pentagram was. After he let her go he drag her outside and tie her into a pole. Starting a fire and Mona was burning to death. She died after and everyone in her family watch she was there for each and one of them. After her dead she went to hell for accidentally summoning a demon. The Devil saw her pain and felt pity for her. He gave her powers and new features to not look like Anemone Vandran. She thank him for the gift while she came to Earth and her home she knew what to do. She went to her parents room seeing the "God believer" himself Mona grab him with her telekinesis before Adam saying a wrong she ripped him in half. Bloods in the wall Dorothy saw before screaming she grab her by the neck (with Telekinesis) and her hands went tighter and tighter and her neck crack. Mona left and didn't give a shit about her siblings. Once you encounter her she will say "God isn't real" Shinobi by Walmartbags When she was only a girl, maybe 13, she struck madness. She had a brother named Fred, and he just adored demons. One day, while the boy was working, the girl played a prank on him. This had angered the boy so much that he had casted a spell on her. Little did the boy know, he had only made her stronger. She had went to kill him, her hands now sharp claws. Yet, something stopped her. A gass floated from his mouth, and into hers. A soul. His soul. A delicious soul. As she gained control of her body once more, she had no idea of what happened. Unfortunately, the police were called, and they took her into an insane asylum after hearing her ridiculous answers. If they treated her like a monster, a monster she became. As she grew older to the age of 26, she had found a power so strong that when she started to yawn, she sucked up every living soul in the room. There was a light. And she fell asleep. Waking up, she was in the same building, except half of it was destroyed, vines all over the structure. Now, she feasts on the souls of unsuspecting hikers traveling past her dwelling. Rumors spread about, saying she carved her intials into the foreheads of her victims. They were true. More spead out, saying that she could transform into a lady. Brown skin, black hair. Grey, ripped shorts, and an oversized purple hoodie she stole. Then, in the blink of an eye, she could change into a monster. Sharp claws, glowing eyes, and the most hideous tail. These rumors were all true. All true. Category:OCs Category:Deletion Log Refugees